1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording system and a recording method that perform high-quality image recording at high speed on a target non-ink-absorbing or low ink-absorbing recording medium.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-126952, an ink jet recording device has been proposed to have a preheating lamp as an ink drying measure and an air blowing measure thereon. Among the above, the preheating lamp is provided in such a manner as to heat a driving roller and the driving roller is constituted so that the target recording medium is heated before passing a printing zone. In contrast, the air blowing measure is constituted in such a manner as to supply a strong wind to the target recording medium immediately after printing in a printing zone and heat the same.
However, when ink jet recording is performed at high speed on a target recording medium having remarkably low ink absorbability, such as cast paper or a plastic film for offset printing, high-quality image printing at high speed cannot be performed by a device using a former drying measure. This is because there has been problems, for example, in that line width unevenness (beading) in printing of ruled lines, color unevenness or mixture of different colors (color bleed) in solid printing, or the like occurs.